Une promesse d'anniversaire
by Sweetylya
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire d'Harold et Astrid veut être douce et gentille pour cette occasion mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévus... Hiccstrid


Une promesse d'anniversaire !

 **Alors hello la compagnie ! Je reviens pour un One-Shot Dragons et en particulier Hiccstrid, ce sera un os assez drôle, cet OS est un défi de Cyclonedragons qu'elle m'a lancé à 22h40 (environ) le 2 septembre 2016 ! Donc c'est l'anniversaire d'Harold et Astrid veut être douce, gentille et ne pas être violente en cette journée remplie de stresse pour elle ! Vous allez donc voir ce que ça va donner et donc bonne lecture ! (Ah oui notre petit couple chéri n'est pas formé ! Voilà voilà !)**

 **PDV Omniscient** :

C'est une magnifique journée de printemps, on entends au loin le chant des terreurs nocturnes, et les jeunes dragonniers de la rive du dragon sont tous endormis, tous ? Non ! En effet une jeune fille de 18ans est parfaitement réveillée et ceux depuis une heure.

Cette jeune femme portant le nom d'Astrid (sans peur) Hofferson est dans sa hutte, elle est actuellement en train de revêtu fier le cadeau qu'elle a elle-même fait pour l'anniversaire d'un être très cher à ses yeux... Harold Horrendous Haddock Troisième du nom (pour être exact !). Astrid à, par ailleurs décidée d'être douce, gentille, attentionnée... En bref, pour faire plus simple d'être non-violente en cette journée, pour l'anniversaire d'Harold, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, connaissant le caractère fougueux et impulsif de la jeune femme, mais elle veut faire des efforts pour lui... Car elle est effectivement amoureuse de ce viking depuis l'âge de 15 ans...

Après avoir fait une dernière vérification du cadeau, Astrid sortie de sa hutte et se dirigea, accompagnée de sa fidèle dragonne Vipère, Tempête, vers la hutte centrale pour y préparer le petit-déjeuner pour toute la troupe, troupe comprenant : Harold, Ingrid, Varek, Kranedur, Kognedur, Rustik, Stoïk, Gueulfort et l'équipe A, ainsi que tous les dragons.

Les dragonniers avaient en effet décidé de fêter l'anniversaire d'Harold aux Rives, pour plusieurs raisons :

Des raisons pratiques, Harold travaille encore sur son vol de dragon et il veut tous ses plans et matériels.

Et, le plus important selon Krane, Le Poulet aurait le mal de l'air et de transport, hors voulant à tous prix être présent à l'anniversaire du futur chef de Beurk, tout le monde se devait d'être aux Rives.

Après avoir commencé à préparer le petit déjeuner, Ingrid, Varek et Kogne la rejoignirent pour l'aider, Astrid les salua tellement gentiment que les nouveaux arrivants se dévisagèrent... Astrid venait en effet de dire :

Bonjour à tous les amis ! Comment allez-vous en cette superbe journée ? Dit-elle d'un ton mielleux et chaleureux... Trop chaleureux pour être naturel...

Salut Astrid... On va très bien, et... Et toi ? Demanda Ingrid.

Ça va super ! C'est l'anniversaire d'Harold, je suis sûre que Stoïk veut que tout soit parfait !

Oui c'est évident, il ferait tout pour son fils chéri ! S'exclama Kogne.

Ouais c'est sûr, renchérit Varek, enfin bon tu veux qu'on t'aide ?

Oh, ça m'arrangerai énormément Varek.

Une fois de les trois vikings se regardèrent de plus en plus... Étonnés pour ne pas dire choqués.

Ils préparèrent ainsi à manger et vers 8h30, le reste de la bande arriva, tout le monde s'étant donné le mot pour ne pas souhaiter son anniversaire à Harold avant le repas du soir, Astrid s'attendait d'ailleurs à ce que les têtes de montons nationales face tu tout échoué, elle devrait les gardait à l'œil...

Harold arriva environ 15 minutes plus tard, revenant d'un vol avec Krokmou, il se posa, donna son poisson à Krokmou et entra dans la salle, s'attendant sûrement à recevoir un énorme « Joyeux Anniversaire Harold », mais il n'en fut rien, au contraire, personne ne parla...

 _Génial, parfait comme s'il n'allait pas de se douter de quelque chose maintenant !_ Se dit aussitôt Astrid.

Salut Harold, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle, essayant de rattraper le coup, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire vu que tout le monde fixé le nouveau arrivant avec des yeux aussi gros que ceux des écrevasses !

Harold secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et répondit tranquillement à Astrid :

Ouais, merci et toi Astrid ?

Super, merci... Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Le questionna-t-elle à haute voix, puis elle ajouta tout bas. Soyez normaux il va se douter de quelque chose...

Oh merci, je m'en occupe...

D'accord.

Quelques secondes après les dernières paroles d'Astrid, les jumeaux reprirent leur conversation sur le Poulet, elle avait en effet était malade l'avant-veille, et ils étaient toujours bloqués là-dessus. Stoik recommença à parler avec Gueulfort et les adultes de l'equipe A, Rustik et Gustave de la meilleure façon de séduire un fille, Varek leur disant sinon ne pouvais pas séduire une fille en se faisant passer pour ce qu'on est pas. Et Ingrid demande à discrètement à Astrid pourquoi elle avait été si polie et gentille ce matin, Astrid ne dit rien puis céda :

Je veux faire ça pour l'anniversaire d'Harold, je ne voudrais pas toi gâcher avec mon sale caractère...

Astrid... Harold est sensé d'aimer elle que tu es et non pas avec un caractère différent...

Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne veux pas m'énerver et gâcher son anniversaire...

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... Tu devrais lui demander de faire un tour de repérage avec toi ce matin...

D'a.. D'accord...

Ainsi vers 9h15 environ, quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, Astrid demanda à Harold si il voulait bien faire ce tour, il accepta bien entendu et ils partirent après quelques calmes minutes de vol, Harold engagea la conversation :

T'as l'air bizarre aujourd'hui Astrid... T'es pas malade...

 _Oh non ! Il a vu que je fais des efforts et il a peut-être vu que les autres préparent son anniversaire surprise, on est fichu, je le savais et oh crotte de yack faut que je réponde !_

Non t'inquiète pas tout va bien, je te le dirais si quelque chose n'allais pas...

Non, tu ne le dirais pas, comme pour la peste que tu as eu avec le Buffleroi... Je te connais, alors je te le demande une dernière fois Astrid, Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus ferme.

 _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Bon je vais reprendre un air normal et avec un peu de chance il me croira..._

Ça va.

Ok, donc sinon, il n'y a rien de spécial aujourd'hui, non ?

 _Alors faire semblant de chercher et dire non ? Non ça fait méchant. Je vais dire que je ne pense pas... Oh mais je sais pas moi, il m'en pose de ses questions ?_

A priori, je ne pense pas qu'il y est quelque chose...

Harold adopte un par légèrement blessé mais sans le montrer... _Je l'ai blessé ? Oh bravo ! Génial Astrid c'est parfait ! Toi qui voulait être gentille du vient d'être méchante avec celui pour qui tu fais ça ! Ô joie !_

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, le repas en silence, Astrid avait l'intime conviction qu'Harold sonnerait peu à peu dans une mini-dépression... _À cause de moi ! Génial !_

Harold parti ensuite avec Varek et Gueulfort (ainsi que leurs dragons, Bouledogre et Grump... Et bien sûr Krokmou) pensant que les autres préparer la fête dans la hutte centrale, personne ne s'était disputée jusqu'à l'instant et Astrid se dit que s'était probablement la calme avec la tempête...

Enfin si les jumeaux se disputait... Mais c'était habituel et normal... Mais d'un coup Rustik hurla, il poussa plutôt un cri qui ressembler étrangement à celui d'une fillette qui se fait mal...

Tout se retourna et ils virent Mastok, un marron dans la main et ce même marteau posé sur la main de Rustik... D'où le cri..

Non mais ça va pas Mastok ! Cria Astrid. _Oh non ! J'ai quand même pas crier ! Et la promesse !_

J'ai pas fait exprès, je ne frappe pas mon fils !

Bon Gothik soigne-le s'il te plaît, il a peut-être quelque chose de cassé...

Ils partirent donc et quelques minutes plus tard l'on entendit un grand boom et tout le monde se retourna, les jumeaux venait de s'assommer...

 _Garde ton calme Astrid... Garde ton calme_... Garde to

Mais c'est pas possible, qui m'a couru une bande de yack débiles pareil ? Sven emmène le chez Gothik et n'oublie pas le poulet...

Car oui en voyant le poulet a foncé dans un mur et c'est lui aussi assommé... _Bon... Qui est le suivant ? Personne non... Des volontaires !_

Et comme par hasard, Mastok recolla un coup de Martin sur la main de quelque qui poussa lui aussi un cri de fillette , pas très viril si vous voyez le truc et en plus le Martin tomba et atterri sur les pieds de Stoïk qui poussa quand à lui un rugissement de rage et de douleur et frappa Mastok... Par réflexe, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir... _J'aurais fait la même chose à sa place... Mais moi je vais restée calme et ne pas m'énerver, c'est l'anniversaire d'Harold et je dois rester calme... Respire Astrid, respi..._

Non mais c'est une blague ? Tu ne peux pas faire attention Mastok ! Amène les voir Gothik tout de suite ! En espérant que tu n'es rien cassé à personne aujourd'hui !

Ceux-ci dit Astrid parti vers la sortie en disant qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire d'as sa hutte. Laissant ainsi Ingrid seule avec la préparation de la hutte non fini...

Personne ne revit Astrid de la journée, jusqu'au soir, vers 20h, où elle sorti de sa hutte et se dirigea vers celle d'Harold, elle devait l'amener pour y fait son anniversaire... En espérant que personne n'est oublié...

Elle arriva donc chez Harold et toqua à sa porte, il ouvrit presque aussitôt et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait, Astrid lui répondit alors qu'elle devait lui parler et ils se mirent en route, Harold se faisant guider par Astrid...

Une fois devant la hutte centrale, Astrid ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Harold, qui entra et un tonnerre de « Joyeux Anniversaire » retentit dans la pièce. Un sourire trouva aussitôt place sur le visage d'Harold, car personne n'avait oublié et sur le visage d'Astrid car tout le monde s'était souvenu...

Stoïk fit alors un long discours comme quoi Harold sera un futur fantastique Chef et qu'Harold devrait bientôt se marier et avoir des enfants, il avait 19 ans et selon Stoïk s'était comme ça, ce qui fit rougir presque automatiquement Harold...

Ensuite vint les cadeaux, des livres, des cartes, des plan, des dessins, des informations sur les dragons, etcétéra... Puis je donnais mon cadeau, Harold l'ouvrit en sorti une épée semblable à celle qu'il avait baptisé le Brasier, lors de l'épisode du Chant Funeste, mais en plus grande et contenant un plus grand réservoir à gel de Cauchemar. Harold fixa l'épée pendant quelques secondes puis hurla de joie et sautant presque sur Astrid et en l'embrassant sur la joue, cette dernière devint instantanément rouge de gêne et Rustik dit :

Oh Astrid rougit après s'être fait embrasser par Harold, c'est mignon !

NON MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ETRE AUSSI IMMATURE ! TU ES VRAIMENT STUPIDE RUSTIK ! TU NE PEUX PAS TE CONDUIRE BIEN PENDANT UNE JOURNÉE ? UNE PAUVRE JOURNÉE ! VOUS AVEZ TOUS FAIT N'IMPORTE QUOI AUJOURD'HUI ET J'AI FAIS TOUT MON POSSIBLE POUR GARDER MON CALME, JE NE PEIX DONC COMPTER SUR PERSONNE A PART, HAROLD, INGRID, VAREK ET GUEULFORT ? VOUS ETES TOUS DES TÊTES DE STUPIDE MOUTON !

Après voir explosé, Astrid parti aussitôt se réfugier sur le toit de sa hutte, laissant tout le monde pétrifié sur place, puis Harold se dirigea vers la sortie et dit :

Je m'en occupe... Continuer comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Il se dirigea alors vers la hutte d'Astrid, et l'entendit parler à Tempête du haut de sa hutte, Harold monta aussitôt et vit Astrid, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, le regard dans le vide, il lui dit alors :

Astrid, viens à la fête...

Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Elle est complètement foutu la fête, j'ai tout gâché comme d'habitude...

Mais non, ton cadeau est fantastique et j'en suis content...

Mais c'est l'ambiance qui est gâchée ! Je voulais être gentille, douce et polie aujourd'hui, je voulais faire ça pour toi et je me suis emporté et j'ai tout foutu en l'air...

Mais non... Attend c'est pour ça que je te t'es trouvé bizarre ce matin...

Oui, se contenta de répondre Astrid tristement.

Écoutes Astrid, tu es mon amie, je t'aime telle que tu es, tu n'as rien a changer, tu es super comme ça...

MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE QUE TON AMIE ! S'exclama-t-elle, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Je ne voulais pas dire ça...

Mais tu l'as dit... Astrid.. Regarde-moi, en disant cela, il lui prit la tête entre les , mains, une tenant son menton et l'autre sur sa joue, et continua, je ne veux pas non plus être que ton ami...

Elle le regarda, puis Harold se pencha délicatement vers Astrid, qui ne bougeait pas, puis petit à petit, le jeune homme se rapprocha d'Astrid et leurs lèvres se touchèrent, délicatement, doucement, ce doux baiser devint par la suite passionné, lorsque leurs lèvres s'entre-ouvrir et que leurs langues se touchèrent pour la première fois, alors qu'ils rêvaient tous deux de s'embrasser depuis plus de 3 ans. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle mais à contre cœur, puis ils se sourirent. Astrid demanda :

Alors plus qu'amis ?

Plus qu'amis, Milady...

Je t'aime Harold...

Je t'aime aussi Astrid... et ce cadeau que tu viens de me faire partager est le meilleur de tous les cadeaux que tu n'aurais jamais pu le faire...

Moi aussi et pourtant ce n'est pas mon anniversaire...

Harold ne répondit rien, il sera uniquement Astrid dans ses bras, puis tous deux se tournèrent vers l'horizon, chacun des deux pensant que c'était le meilleur anniversaire de leur vie...

 **Alors voilà ! Cet OS est fini ! J'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur des espérances de Cyclonedragons et qu'il vous a plus... N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, à mettre dans vos favoris,... Donc voilà bye et à la prochaine.**

 **Sweetylya 3**


End file.
